The proliferation of mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) has been a great enabler for the mobile worker at all levels of operation in a business. Mobile capability on “any device” is a necessity for today's business applications (e.g., enterprise applications). While there are numerous enterprise applications addressing various business requirements, many are often only operational while a user is online (e.g., when a mobile device can access the application and related data from remote web services over the Internet via a cellular, WLAN, or LAN connection).
Although cellular networks (e.g., 3G LTE, 2G, etc.) today have a wider reach and faster data rates than ever before, they are still relatively slow (e.g., compared to WLAN and LAN) and sometimes unreliable. At times, connections through a cellular network can be completely unavailable during certain time periods and/or within certain “dead zones” (e.g., tunnels). During such periods of intermittent or zero connectivity (e.g., when the mobile device is offline) it is desirable to enable mobile users to continue to use their enterprise applications from mobile devices without interruption.
Techniques are needed to address the problem of mobile application behavior during periods of limited access to backend application services and data.
None of the aforementioned legacy approaches achieve the capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques for building message relationships for offline operation of an enterprise application. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.